chocolatemagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Blanche
|thumb|Blanche |title = Blanche|first = Creamy Sugar|second = Dark Spice|third = Evil Essence|fourth = Honey Blood|fifth = Ice Shadow|sixth = Jewel Syrup|imagecaption = Shirayuki from Honey Blood}} " I wouldn't take anything from you... " -'' Blanche when lying the costumer. '''Blanche' (ブランチ, Buranchi) ''is the character of the anime and manga ''Chocolate Magic (ショコラの魔法, Shokora no mahou) ''by Rino Mizuho. She is a 'white chocolatier', other than Chocola. Her real name is ''Blanche Neige (means Snow White in French) and been called by the citizens in her town as Shirayuki (means Snow White in Japan) because of her kind and gentle looking person. Profile Appearance In Creamy Sugar to Honey Blood, Blanche has short white cream hair, fuchsia eyes and curved eyebrows. Wears a mini hat that looks like a chocolate cake with cream topping and some lace, pearls and ribbon with the Chocolate Noir badge Cacao used to wear in his cat form but in the opposite color and a strawberry behind it. She wears white and chocolate lace hand, and a ruffle at the end of the hand.Her tops are white, with 3, straight pink laces and a brown-and-white colored ribbon below it. Her skirt maybe has 5 layers, the first layer is plain white, the second is a ruffling pink skirt, the third one is a bigger size than the second one and white in color, the fourth one is plain white too but has brown with white stripes ribbon and the fifth layer is a smaller, white ruffles. Her leggings are white with pink stripes. Her shoes are red with white lace and a red zig-zag with white ribbon on the top. In (half) Jewel Syrup to Knocking Egg, Blanche has the same hair color and eye color (but a bit darker), and her hat is just the same but added pink badge. Her tops are almost all white but in front of her chest was brown ribbon with white stripes and white laces all around it. On her shoulder has also a pink ribbon, along at the center. Her skirt has added layer, and now maybe has 7 layers. First layer is plain white, second layer is pink ruffle with brown ribbon with white stripes, third layer is larger ruffle and plain white in color, fourth layer is also the same color but it's shaped like a cream piping, fifth and sixth is a white plain lace while the seventh one is big, white ruffles and white laces below it. Her leggings are white too but there's a cream-like pattern, and she wears red high heels with ribbons. Personality As Shirayuki, she is kind and gentle, while as Blanche she is like a meanie, trying to get Cacao back from Aikawa Chocola. She looks kind but actually not. Her first appearance is in Creamy Sugar: Roches: The Two Chocolatiers. When it comes to Shirayuki's story, Blanche has a kind and gentle, Shirayuki loves to help the others. But as a payment, she will take it from herself. Then Shirayuki caught in the dungeon, because she helps others. But she still won't stop it, she will do it until her last day. So that's why Cacao takes her soul and put it into a doll. When it comes to Blanche, she always say, "I will get Cacao back from you!!" ''and "''Don't worry, when I get many souls, I'm sure Cacao will be back to me!" ''Blanche is now really has a bond with Kugutsu, when at the series Jewel Syrup. But she still loves Cacao more, and she still keep her promise to take Cacao back, and she will do that until she make her promise real. Relationships Plot Early Life She's a kind and gentle girl, Shirayuki is love to help the others. But then she get sick until her friend help her ( Cacao). Then she gets really sick until her life has been taken by Cacao, and ask Amamine Kugutsu (from the series Ice Shadow) to make a doll called ''"Blanche Neige". ''And that how Blanche is here, 'til now. Creamy Sugar As Blanche, she first appear in Creamy Sugar, the third series of Chocolate Magic, at the story "''Roches: The Two Chocolatier." She was actually searching for Cacao. While Blanche is searching, she founded Cacao. The next morning, Chocola was done making the chocolate that the theme is for spring season. Then, Cacao appeared. He said it looks delicious but Chocola change the topic, asking Cacao if it is real that he goes out that night. But Cacao had finished eating the new chocolate Chocola made, she was angry and Cacao says that she supposed to do a better chocolate that this. And then, a costumer appeared. When the costumer runs away from Chocolat Noir, while Blanche is searching for Cacao, again. While the costumer runs, she found Blanche. Blanche ask if she has found a black cat, and she answered it is at Chocolat Noir. Then Blanche runs, but then stopped. She said she needs to do a delicious chocolate for Cacao so he can come back to Blanche.Then, Blanche said she wanted to give a magic chocolate to her, The costumer asks what is the payment of the chocolate, but Blanche said she doesn't need to pay anything for the chocolate. Then Blanche gives the card of her shop, Salon de Blanche. After a while making wishes, she came to Salon de Blanche with her boyfriend. She didn't see anything and tripped, then she saw many human chocolate. Then Blanche appeared, saying that those are the payment of the chocolates she ate. Then Chocola appeared. The costumer said she wants to regret all of it and ask Chocola to save them all. But Chocola refused to eat it, but she gave the costumer the chocolate called "Roches". The costumer eat it and Blanche disappeared, and everyone saved. Chocola said she had take all of the Blanche memories on the chocolate, but the costumer must remember about Blanche, and that's the payment of the chocolate. Trivia * Blanche is the only chocolatier that has short hair. * Blanche is also the only chocolatier that has 2 types of chocolate. (Her heart-shaped chocolate, first appear in Creamy Sugar and Amber Drop, appeared in Honey Blood series.) * She is the only chocolatier that is actually a doll, not human. *She uses humans souls as a payment for buying her chocolates. Category:Bad side Category:Chocolatiers Category:Female